


The Black Tapes-Hide's Interlude: A Smattering of Text Messages

by alvidan, TimelessTears



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Torture, not all bad stuff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alvidan/pseuds/alvidan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessTears/pseuds/TimelessTears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While cleaning up after the raid on the 11th ward, the CCG discovers several video tapes in a blood splattered room with a checkered floor.</p><p>A small tale on how Eyepatch became the first ghoul the CCG listed with a ‘Do Not Kill’ next to his name.</p><p>當處理完11區據點殲滅戰後，CCG在染滿鮮血的方格地板房間拾獲沾血的影片。</p><p>一個“眼罩”如何變成第一個在追緝令名字旁標注不殺的小故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Black Tapes-Hide's Interlude: A Smattering of Text Messages

所有的錯誤都是我的，所有的美好都屬於TimelessTears。  
本章節來自原文第七章，英的視角。

英的插曲：零星的簡訊

11月8日 下午12:17

英：…金木木木木木木借我你的東洋史筆記好嗎？拜託，我不能再掛科了！！

金木：英，你才沒有掛科過。

英：哈哈！沒錯，但我不想有個開頭你懂的？  
拜～託，別把歷史的知識一人藏私。  
跟我分享！你可是欠著我的！放我一人孤身上課多達數週！  
我需要跟人交流！( ≧Д≦) 

金木：你喜歡跟人交流啊！

英：但在東洋史上我不喜歡！

金木：呃，好吧。我的確欠你。我今晩不用打工，所以你隨時都可以過來。

英：(*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑ ٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و 好耶耶耶٩(｡•ω•｡)و (ง ͠ ͠° ل͜ °)ง

金木：英，停止濫用顏文字。我知道了。

英：(ง ͡ʘ͜ʖ͡ʘ)ง 絕不. 決鬥吧金～木. (و˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و

 

12月20日 早上9:00。

生日快樂金木木木！我知道你從上個星期就沒去上課了，但不用擔心！我幫你跟老師請假了。我幫你準備了資料。我知道你討厭跟不上進度，到我家跟我一起唸書吧。還有，我準備了一個超棒的禮物！你肯定會喜歡的！

 

12月28日 下午17:10。

金木你還好嗎？我好一陣子沒見到你。我跑去你打工的地方，董香醬告訴我你無故曠職，店長叫你不用再來了。我不是說董香醬在撒謊，但這真不像是你會做的事情。怎麼了嗎？你還不回家。我拿了你的備用鑰匙，所以我知道你不在家。聯絡我。

 

2月9日 下午12:50

金木你沒來學校的日子好無聊！快回來！兔子會因寂寞而死的！(/(°∞°)\\)

 

3月15日 下午19:06

哪，哪，我做了件你說我絕不會做的事！我換了個新打工！我前一份是枯燥的。  
XD 想知道在哪裡嗎？很抱歉，這是個秘密～只有你回覆我才要跟你說！金木，我不會屈服的！

下午20:19  
好啦，我投降。我是在某種大型公司中當文件遞送員。沒那麼值得興奮，但有自助吧的免費食物可拿。

 

6月10日 下午13:32

我今天升職了！老實說不太確定怎麼一回事。和我共事的人也貌似完全不懂（笑）。我現在要跟他們其中之一去吃飯了！他的名字是，呃…叫亞門？算了，我不在意。我們要去吃“CHI-CHI”，因為他們的宮保雞丁—恩，你知道的。 我原先想去BIG GIRL但～那是專屬我們的地方！

下午13:57  
他的名字叫亞門。非常嚴肅，而且好～～～～高大！他盯著菜單的樣子活像是它綁走了他全家！我希望他不會太暴躁。  
ヾ( •́д•̀ ;)ﾉ

下午 14:03  
他很和善！耶！（＾ｖ＾）

下午 14:24  
我把話收回。剛剛發生詭異的事。我提到你的名字，他突然僵住了。然後他發狂似地狂奔出店外，叫我趕緊跟上。怎麼回事？你認識他？至少他還記得要結帳。

下午 14:35  
好…我不知道發生了什麼。我嚇傻了。如果你看到新聞上有播說我的屍體被丟在垃圾桶或其他地方上頭，記得那個兇手的名字叫亞門鋼太郎。你知道了嗎，金木？幫我復仇。

下午 14:42  
他帶我走到荒蕪的走廊。我看過夠多的電影，知道接下來會發生什麼。你總是說我會是在電影裡頭一個掛掉的人。他有那麼不喜歡剛剛的那餐嗎？

下午 15:00  
金木。你到底經歷了什麼？亞門告訴我一些不太妙的事。他給了我一些錄影帶。他說你有在帶子裡面。上頭沒有標題或其他標注。你覺得這些影帶被詛咒了嗎？笑話，只是笑話，抱歉。我有點太神經緊繃。他說我不需要去看這些，但我必須要知道。我要確認你沒事。

下午 15:10  
我把全部的帶子塞進我的送件包包裡。感謝他們沒在上面放追蹤器，要不然我就沒辦法走出這扇門了。急尋過時的科技物品！

下午 15:36  
我沒有播放器。我該去哪裡生一臺播放器。金木，還有誰會賣播放器啊？

下午 16:50  
我從沒這麼為了我們的老教授有著過時的腦袋跟科技開心過。目前我欠我的刑事司法教授一份人情，但管他的。我可以接受這件事。

下午 17:04  
我全都準備好了。我要放入第一帶錄影帶了。我好緊張，又有點擔憂。如果你看到這段，不想讓我看的話，打給我。我給你十分鐘緩衝。

下午 17:14  
我要按下播放鍵了。

下午 18:29  
接起你的手機。

下午 18:32  
接起你的手機

下午 18:33  
金木，請接起你的手機。我需要聽到你的聲音。

下午 18:43  
我會花一整個晚上看完這些影帶。我需要弄明白你的安危。

 

6月11日 早上8:52

我知道了。我在西尾攻擊我們的時候就知道了。我那晚上是清醒的，聽到你和店長講話。我知道你是在試著保護我，而我同樣也在試著保護你。我知道你再也沒辦法吃飯了。我的那份工作？是任職於CCG裡。我努力想要找到你，我想那裡會是一個最好的起點。有點…後悔那麼做。不是後悔去找你！只是…不忍心看到你被那樣傷害。

早上 9:05  
傷害你的…那個人。我追蹤過他。我知道他是個食種，而且他看起來不是善類，所以我做了個記號跟上去。我知道你討厭我這麼做，但我的直覺告訴我這人非常危險。我希望我有更早一點告知CCG他的存在。我很抱歉。

早上 9:14  
嘿，你有看過你的懸賞令嗎？這是我看過唯一一張上面寫著“不要殺”。我有預感他們了解你並不全然是個食種。金木，我想他們是想幫助你。我知道亞門是這樣想。我會繼續調查，但我不認為這是個陷阱。

早上 9:20  
你知道你不是個怪物，對吧？我知道你在想什麼。我會告訴你。你，金木研，不是個怪物。請別為了一些“保護”我的措施而避開我。別這麼對你自己。別這麼對我。

早上 9:34  
我今天沒去上課。我覺得不太舒服。

早上 9:40  
嘿金木？我想我早該去做了。我早該去找你。請打給我

第六區，一隻顫抖而慘白的手懸在他手機的接通扭上。  
Chapter 7 end


End file.
